Homeworld
by Geckomom
Summary: Steven is brought to trial in Homeworld with only his false guilt as a defense. What will happen to him? What will the diamonds say about it? I might change it up a bit. Lets see where it goes from here shall we?This is probably is what WONT happen in the newest Steven bomb. I just need to write about it. Im exited about the new episodes.
1. chapter 1

**I guess I'm writing about what probably wouldn't happen in the newest bomb of Steven Universe. I just need to write about it! I can't wait for it to come out. Reviews are appreciated and wanted thx. TAKES PLACE AFTER STUCK TOGETHER.**

Steven was crying. He didn't want to admit it but he was terrified. He was just thrown into a cell in homeworld but he had no idea where or even what homeworld looked like outside of the cell he was in. It was a small, dark room with white walls and a dimly lit white floor beneath him.

After he was separated from Lars, he stayed silent except the sound of the occasional tear dripping onto the smooth white stone beneath him. The Topaz gently threw him into the cell and closed the exit, leaving him with only sounds of his breathing.

Sometime passed since then. Steven was thinking about what they might do to him when a panel opened from the wall and a different Topaz with a placement of gem on her knee walked in and scowled at him.

He looked up and gasped at the suddenness of the situation and stood up. Topaz picked him up by his waist and carried him sideways just as the previous yellow gem had carried him.

He didn't make a single noise or struggle. He figured something bad awaited him but he also thought he deserved it. He had to fix his mother's mistakes. It was the right thing to do. He couldn't let all the gems on homeworld feel angry at the Earth and it's inhabitants forever. If things continued, there would be a second gem war soon, and considering the size of the Crystal Gem army, things did not go in Earth's favor.

If that happened, he was sure that his family and friends would die. He knew that he wouldn't be able to protect them. Not a chance. They would probably sacrifice themselves for him. Why would someone do such a thing for such a waste of... he didn't want to think anymore. He wanted homeworld to just leave everyone else alone. No matter the cost.

After some time of being carried through various hallways and doors each like the last, he saw a larger door ahead. By the door stood two large gems that Steven didn't know the name of. They were standing tall and still with no expression on their faces. Guards, he supposed.

The unkown gems looked at Topaz nearing, then, nodded approvingly and turned around and tapped a light screen on the wall behind them. The door slowly opened and light blinded Steven. It blinded him almost as much as his fear that was tearing through the pits of his stomach


	2. chapter 2

**Here it is! I got excited writing this even. aggggh:)**

Steven watched as his surroundings came into focus. It was a large room, far larger than any room he has ever been in! It was many stories high with stands for homeworld gems to set themselves. He could barely see the top row. He looked at the ground and gasped. In front of him was an aisle facing two diamonds. They were both looking him in the eyes with emnity. He didn't realize he was shaking until the Topaz squeezed him harder in a way to focus him.

He was carried down the aisle and the farther he was carried, the more deafening the audience became. Steven started sweating profusely, he couldnt stop himself from looking scared. It was a terrifying scene. He knew that he would be harmed, maybe even killed. He must, it's why he came right? To repent his mother's mistakes or even pay for them.

The diamonds watched him walk closer until he was placed on a pedestal. The white cylindrical pedestal raised up to the diamonds level so he could see every crook in their displeased faces. He shook like a small dog.

Yellow diamond glared at him. "You claim to be Rose Quartz, is this true?", her voice was stern and loud for all to hear.

Steven didn't hear her, he was still looking around in fright at all the homeworld gems around them. There had to be thousands.

He yelped when he felt a gentle but focused push on his chest. He looked at the direction of the push and it was a huge finger, probbing him for his attention.

"Focus! You are to answer my questions as I ask and you are to do so truthfully!",she yelled gently at Steven. "I'll repeat myself, Are you really Rose Quartz?"

"um, yes?", Steven gained courage as adrenaline pursed through his veins. He had a job to do.

"Then I ask, why? Why have you turned yourself in? Have you finally succumbed into the guilt of destroying your kind creator?",she narrowed her eyes and leaned forward. Blue diamond was staring at Steven with pure anger and hatred.

"Well, you keep trying to hurt my home, and my friends. I was hoping... I was hoping you would leave them alone if I turned myself in", he let out a shaky breath.

He heard hushed murmurs within the surrounding crowd. Blue Diamond looked up sharply and they hushed. Then Blue took over and asked him,"why would you... How could you do that to Pink diamond? You realize she's gone, don't you?" Her voice cracked at the last part.

"Blue, I was told I could hear this trial, by White. I'm sorry but we need to move it on.", Yellow looked at her sympathetically. Blue Diamond frowned at the displeasing words and looked away with tears lining her eyes.

"I-Im sorry. I really am. You probably won't believe any of that but it's true. It's another reason that I came here. To pay back my mothers mis-", he cut out as he realized his mistake. He was claiming to _be_ Rose Quartz. Not her son!

Yellow diamond and Blue Diamond looked at each other with confusion, then looked at Steven. "You said that you were Rose Quartz. No quartzes have mother's I assure you.", yellow diamond sneered.

"Well, she certainly doesn't look like how I remember her, it has been quite some time but, she looks different, almost like a young human. Don't you think?",Blue diamond asked Yellow, even though she was asked not to interrupt.

Steven started sweating nervously again and didn't know what he should say. He stood motionless and said nothing, hoping that they wouldn't piece together anymore.

Yellow overlooked the fact that Blue spoke up, in curiosity to Steven. "Yes, I think so too. Maybe this isn't even a gem. I don't see her gem anywhere."

"um, I can prove that I'm Rose Quartz", he lifted up his damp shirt and revealed his pink gem gem on his naval. He looked to the diamonds in approval of his evidence.

The crowd mumbled incomprehensible words. The two diamonds leaned in and examined his gem.


	3. chapter 3

**I'm sorry guys, I didn't include the new gem, I just don't know enough yet. Like, is it really like Steven's lawyer? Idk, I guess I won't know that until memorial day. I'm trying to write these as fast and as nice as I can!**

The two diamonds leaned in and looked closely at Steven's gem. Yellow then looked at the scared boy."What are you? How could you change your form like this?",she said curiously.

Steven waited and pondered his choices for a second. He knew that it was probably past the point of them figuring he wasn't a true gem. He had to tell them the truth. It was the only way he could go on without causing more trouble."Um... I'm... not a full gem."

The diamonds both backed away. and looked at each other with confusion."Rose Quartz, or whoever you are, how can you not be a... full gem?",yellow raised an eyebrow as she asked this.

"Uh, well... my mother-Rose Quartz, fell in love with my father... who happened to be a human.", Steven said nervously.

The crowd roared in shouts and other comments about Rose. The diamonds simply frowned deeper and glared at Steven."How dare you! You are an imposter on gems and our ways! You shouldn't be able to exist!",Yellow yelled at him cruelly. She muttered angrilly, "With a human! how could she degrade herself in such a way,! It's... disgusting!"

Steven simply looked down at his feet and sighed. He had hoped, in the deepest part of his mind that the diamonds would turn out to be nice. He was wrong. He himself pondered what all gems must think of his existence. It was certainly different to be half human but he still wanted to exist as himself, no matter how conflicted he was about his identity as a gem and a human.

"I'm sorry!",he looked up at them with tears lining his eyes.

He sniffed and the two diamonds looked at each other again. This time, in their eyes held equal thoughts about what to do next.

Blue diamond kneeled right up to the pedistal and glowered at Steven with pure hatred. "I want to know what she thinks we're going to do with her, because I want to do something worse.", She said to Yellow diamond, as if Steven wasn't even there. She talked about him like he was a specimen of some kind that was only bothering everyone.

The diamonds stood up simultaneously and as soon as they stood, the whole rows of stands stood with sycronized feet sounds. They all went silent. The pedestal lowered and Steven stopped crying and became more aware that something bad might happen to him.

The pedistal clanked as it stopped to ground level.Then, the same Topaz that brought him there grabbed his hands and held them up high so that Steven was nearly dangling by his hands.

"Put her in one of the special Chambers for now. We need to converse about what we need to do next.",Yellow said to the Topaz.

The Topaz nodded and bowed a small bow to her diamond and then walked out the doors as they opened, revealing a dark hallway leading to Steven's imprisonment.


	4. chapter 4

Steven woke up. He opened his eyes. There was pitch black surrounding him. He sat up. He was sore all over his body. He winced as he lifted his arm to his head.

He was okay. Just sore. Steven didn't know what they did to him, but he felt fine. The last thing he remembered was a Topaz carrying him and hitting him over the head so hard Steven passed out. His head didn't even have a bump.

Steven stood and felt woozy at first but gained balance fast enough. He walked over to a panel that was on the door. It didn't have a hand print on it, but a confusing array of squares all over the screen.

He pushed his hand on a square and it slid back into place. He dragged a random square on to another square. It made the whole screen glow red and the squares went back to place. It seemed as if the squares were codes. They just had to be the right squares. Steven tried again, this time dragging a square to the square in the corner. It had the same effect.

Steven sighed and looked around the room. The room was fairly small. It was probably twenty by ten feet. In the middle was the singular platform that Steven woke up on. Nothing else was found in the room except the pannel. He had to make sure Lars was okay. He almost forgot about Lars when the trial was happening. He was so scared...

He went back to the panel. He slid squares repeatedly for countless hours. He was about to give up when he slid the middle square to the square on the bottom left side of the panel. The screen shone white and a panel hissed as it released itself from the wall.

Steven was hit with fresh air. He smiled and peeked his head out of the doorway. Outside, was a long, dark hallway. The floor was a dimmed white light, but other than that, it was dark. He had to decide. Right or Left?

He went right. You could say it sounded like the "right" choice. He smiled again and then pinched himself for thinking of puns at such a dire moment.

After a few minutes of running down the hall, he heard footsteps ahead. He stopped and looked around. The walls were empty of anything dpr him to hide in. He had to think fast. The footsteps were right around the corner. He decided shapeshifting was the only way. He never completely shifted before. The only time he ever tried to shift his whole body, cats tried to take over. He needed it to work. It _had_ to work.

He thought of a vase. No particular reason why, it was the first thing he thought of. He concentrated on what the vase was supposed to look like and let his thoughts turn into a feeling. He felt warm light engulf him but he stayed focused on the vase.

After what seemed minutes but was only a second he somehow watched a gem walk past without a second glance. It was a tall purple gem with long blue hair. Her heels clinked away from Stevens view and went quiet once more.

Steven tried to get back up and ended up toppling himself on his side. Duh! he was still a vase! He let the thought of a vase slide from his mind and was once again engulfed in warmth. He opened his eyes and looked at himself, he was back! Perfect shapeshifting! He was elated that he finally did it. Amethyst would be proud...

Steven wondered what they thought of him now. Were they anrgy or sad? Were they looking for him or were they staying on Earth to protect Beach City?

That made Steven think of Lars. He had a mission, and he was determined not to fail.


	5. chapter 5

Steven has been running for what seemed hours and came across only one other homeworld gem and a few corners. He was panting harder than he ever has before and had sweat running down his back.

As he was running he thought of places Lars could be. He probably won't be at the zoo, they would have to take an extra trip for that. Plus, the diamonds ordered Aquamarine and Topaz to take the humans directly to them. If the humans were going to the zoo, they would've just brought him on the way. The trip to homeworld took a lot longer than the trip to the zoo. At least, that's it felt like, so the zoo was probably on the way.

Steven didn't know much about homeworld, he had no idea where Lars could be. Probably in some jail cell like deal, or maybe they were hurting him? "What if they noticed I was gone and hurt him to find out? what if they asked him and he didn't know and they decided to kill Lars?",Steven thought all these and get ran faster, Not knowing where he was going.

After countless time running with only the sounds of his breathing, feet and thoughts, Steven saw a bright light up ahead and ran to it in hope it led somewhere. He slowed down right before the light that happened to be a large glowing screen. It looked like the same panel as the one in his cell. Steven remembered which square he clicked, so he repeated the process, resulting in a glowing screen shining in his face. A larger door hissed as it opened up behind the panel.

Steven looked in and gasped. Inside were several large homeworld gem soldiers and Yellow diamond. They were all watching him as he stopped in the doorway, almost as if they knew he was coming. Steven attempted to back out of the door like they didn't see him but as soon as he made a step back, all the soldiers pulled out various weapons.

Steven decided that he had to go in. He stepped forward into the room. The room was very tall and very yellow. At the other end was a huge door probably for the diamonds to go through. He looked at the homeworld soldiers, they were all big as Topaz and all were yellow. One gem in the middle had two large gems were their ears would have been. She was the same Topaz that Steven was kidnapped by. She had a concerned expression on her face.

"Come forward, Roses... child",Yellow diamond said to him.

Steven stepped forward nervously.

"Why did you try to escape when you said you were turning yourself in?"

"I-I need to... I made a deal that if I turned myself in, my human friends would be free.", Steven said strongly.

"Call me, my diamond, it's the least you can do for me, you worthless human scum.",she gritted her large teeth at him."I have what you want. You can have it if you do a few things for me."

Yellow diamond pressed a circle on the screen next to her and the large door opened to reveal a Lars in a floating cage. He had tears running down his face as he leaned against the bars.

"St-Steven!, I thought I'd never see your mug again! We can-", Lars stopped yelling as the cage was shocking him in a bright yellow light. He layes down on the floor, seemingly passed out.

"S-Stop it! Stop! You-",Steven was stopped short as one of the nearby soldiers took a destabilizer and hit him with it. Steven convulsed then fell to his knees at the sudden feeling.

"We have every advantage over you. You can do nothing! You will address me as if you were one of my subjects!"

Steven stood back up and glowered at the diamond.

"Now, if you will cooperate, this odd shaped human can go back to your mudball of a planet you call Earth.",she calmed her voice slightly."Is this clear?"

"Yes."

She raised her eyebrow at his words.

"Shock him."

The near soldier took out her destabilizer again and hit Steven harder this time. The shock made yellow viens run down his body as he fell to the ground again.

"Call me, my daimond! Do it or the human dies!",she stood up from her yellow throne.

Steven stood up and shook the goosebumps off his arms. "Yes... My diamond",he growled.

"Much better.",she almost smiled. "Now, about what I want you to do for me."


	6. chapter 6

"I want you to be punished.",yellow diamond said to the boy. "I want you serve at the lowest rank of my court and I want you to work hard every day until you die. I won't give you the pleasure of an easy death either. If you do this for me, I will let your human go. If not, well... I'll have to kill you both painfully."

"Why? Lars didn't do anything... my diamond",he added for Lars' sake.

"Any friend of yours is an enemy of mine. I want you to become trained back to your rightful spot. That's why I want you to work."

"Fine... I'll do it.",he said loudly.

Yellow diamond looked at the soldier near Steven. The soldier gave Steven a harder zap than the last resulting in Steven yelling as yellow viens arched through his whole body. He got up from the ground as soon as the gem stopped and shook himself off.

"You didn't address me properly.",she said with a smile."Now, Topaz, take the human to an escape pod and lock coordinates on Earth. Bring... the thing, with you so she can see her end of the bargain come through. Take onyx with you incase she tries anything. That will be all"

The gem that was nearest to Steven grabbed Steven by the arm and carried him to the large yellow doors with Topaz in front. They walked up to the cage with Lars inside. "Lars, are you okay?",Steven yelled to the sleeping Lars one they were out of ear shot of Yellow diamond.

Lars groaned and moved his arm outward but remained unconscious.

"I'll take that as a yes",Steven sighed. He had hoped he would be able to say goodbye to Lars. It was, after all, the last human he would see for the rest of his life. His last friend.

Onyx and Topaz remained silent and kept walking down the hallway. After about five minutes of walking, Onyx spoke,"Are the pods to the left? I thought they were upstairs a level."The black toned gem with yellow attire asked the yellow Topaz that originally kidnapped Lars anand Steven.

"I'm pretty sure they are this way but why don't you check upstairs. I got this covered.",she said in her voice that seemed suprisingly high.

"You sure?",Onyx asked.

"Yes. Go check.",Topaz took Steven from Onyx's arms awkwardly. She ushered Lars' cage forward and started walking again after Onyx turned around.

A few seconds later she spoke,"I want to help you guys."

"W-what!?",Steven said with a smile.

"Shh.",she said and looked around. "Don't Make me change my mind"

"okay.", Steven said quietly "Um, thanks... It means a lot."

"I've been pushed around too long. That's why I'm coming with you",she smiled at Steven who had stars in his eyes for the first time in weeks.

"What are we going to do?",Steven asked excitedly.


	7. chapter 7

"I will find an extra large escape pod and come with you guys."

"That's... That's all you came up with!",Steven whispered loudly.

"Well, yeah... I mean, I'm not good at this! How many times have you escaped from homeworld? This is my first time!",she whispered at him.

"I'm sorry. I guess it could work. Its worth a try anyway",Steven apologized.

Topaz, who was carrying Steven and watching a giant floating cage follow her with an unconscious Lars inside, made it to the escape pods. She opened the port hole to one and started to climb inside.

"wait.", Steven said as Topaz was trying to push the cage in. "I-I can't go home."

"What!",Topaz asked incredulously.

"I came here to turn myself in. I need to pay for the mistakes my mother has made",he looked down.

"That's a bad idea. They. will. kill you! Why should you pay for your mother's mistakes? It's not like you owe her anything!... or do you?",Topaz said.

"I-I don't know...",Steven said solemly.

"Come with me. Your Crystal Gems probably miss you. I saw their expressions as we left. They looked heartbroken."

"Yeah, I think I should stay though. My mom did a lot of-"

"That doesn't matter! It doesnt matter!",she yelled.

"W-what is going on?",Lars said sluggishly.

"Lars! Your okay!",Steven put his arms through the cage to get closer to Lars.

"Of course I am! but... thanks.",He said grumpily.

"Of course, your my friend! I need to get you back home. Do you know how to open the cage? We can't fit it through the door.",Steven asked.

"well, your coming too, right?"

"I have to stay. I have to pay for my mother's mistakes."

"No, you idiot! You have to come home. Your weird family is probably torn apart because you left. Imagine how they feel. Think of them dude, Go home to them for their own sake. Who cares about your dead mom when the rest of your family needs you!",Lars had tears in his eyes now,"I can't go home by myself. I-Im scared man"

"Lars... You'll be alright. They will be alright without me. You'll help each other okay?"

"I'm not going. Not if you don't come with me.",Lars announced.

"Hey, I think the Lars is right. You need to go home."

Steven looked down and tears filled his eyes. Suddenly the white lit floor glared red and footsteps were heard running towards him.

"We _need_ to go! Now!",Topaz yelled.

A shock of electricity was fired from down the hall and it hit Lars' cage and the cage fell to the floor and fell apart. It was a misfire. It nearly hit Topaz.

"Come on!",Steven yelled at Lars who was standing still in shock. Topaz grabbed Steven in one hand and Lars in the other and took off running.

"Where are you going! The pod was back there!",Lars exclaimed.

"It would take too long. The pods have a loading time that can take a while. We need to hide! And I know where to go",The fusion said.


	8. chapter 8

Topaz ran down the hall with red illuminating the floor and casting red on their terrified expressions. She turned left a few times and turned right a few times until she reached a large corridor. She ran through the high roofed room and ran to the large greenish yellow door. She moved a series of squares on the panel nearby and ran into the room as more lightning arched over her head and flew into the room.

Inside was a forrest looking place. There was a large flat, stone floor in the center with large statues of gems around. Some of the statues were ruined and lay on their sides.

"where are we?",Steven asked.

"This is one of the battle arenas. This one is one of the older ones. We don't use this one much anymore"

Another zap of electric artillery flew over their heads. It almost hit Topaz this time.

Topaz ran and hid behind a large pillar. "I'm going to split with you guys. They can track me. Just stay hidden!", Topaz ran off in different direction. Steven and Lars looked around quickly.

"L-lets go over there! There's a... bush thing we can hide in.",Lars whispered.

The two ran to the bush that was the best cover spot nearby. They jumped into the side of the plant and found it was, in fact, a bush. It was odd that plants were living and growing there. Steven was just happy they found cover.

They heard loud running stomps lead off into the other direction that Topaz went. After a few minutes they went silent.

"Steven... what now?",Lars asked in the darkness of the bush.

"I think they are gone, maybe we should look for a way out.",Steven said.

They came out of hiding and walked back towards the doors they came through when a bright white lightning bolt hit right between Steven and Lars. They both screamed and ducked away as bits of stone showered over them.

They looked back and saw some kind of gem technology. It was about half a Steven long and was shaped like a cone. In the center seemed to be where the electricity came from. The machine made a loud noise as it readied to shoot again. Steven grabbed Lars by the hand and started sprinting to the doors. The machine zapped again, this time hitting Stevens leg. He screamed and fell over as the shock went through his body. Lars caught him and put him down gently while the machine readied itself again.

"Stop it you..!", Lars yelled. He picked up a rock nearby and threw it at the machine. It hit dead center and fell to the ground. "I'm done being scared! I'm better than you! I'm Lars!",he yelled and grabbed a jagged rock nearby and plunged it into the machine. It shattered into pieces and blew up in a red light as he stabbed it.

Lars stood back up with bits of stone and smoke around him. He ran back over to Steven who was sitting up, holding his leg.

"Lars! that was amazing!"

"thanks. I just kinda got angry at it.",Lars said back."Are you okay? Can you walk?"

"I think I'll be alright but I can't walk on it for now.", Steven rolled up his jeans to show his calf which was covered in yellow vien-like streaks.

"Yikes. I'll carry you. We need to find those pods.",Lars said.

"NO YOU WONT!",Yellow diamond said as she herself was running to them. Her stomps shook the ground.


	9. Chapter 9

"Lars, GO!!!",Steven yelled. He had tears briming his eyes and was halfway on the ground, half in Lars' arms.

"No way dude! Come on! I'll carry you and you defend my back.",Lars grunted as he picked up Steven.

"STAY THERE! I WILL SHATTER YOU FOR THIS!",Yellow diamond yelled.

Lars picked up his feet and ran as fast as he could. Steven formed his shield and held it behind Lars, facing Yellow Diamond. Yellow was catching up fast.

A huge volt of yellow energy came out of Yellow Diamonds hand and aimed Directly at Lars. It struck Steven's shield and the shock blasted them forward. Steven's shield vanished as Steven cried out in pain when his leg hit stone floor.

Yellow diamond stopped and aimed her hand again, this time her whole body outlined in yellow electricity. Lars picked Steven back up and ducked as another bolt hit the stone floor and exploded, sending dust and rock all around.

"How dare you! You come here and trick my own soldiers to helping you!",she huffed and more electricity waved off her.

Lars was out of the door and into the small hallway where she couldn't follow. He ran, ignoring the ache in his muscles and the threats echoeing down the hall. He ran and carried Steven who was unconscious now. His arms dangled limply in Lars arms. Lars ignored them and kept running until he reached the escape pods. "Steven! you gotta stay awake! I need you to open the door to the pod! I can't do it!",Lars desperately pleaded.

He got no response so he slapped the boy hard in the face. Steven gasped and tried to sit up while in Lars' arms.

"Steven! It's okay. We just need to open the door to the pod now. I don't know how!"

Steven shook his head and calmed his breathing to a steady rate and said, "Bring me over to the panel. I might know how."

Lars brought Steven to the glowing panel and Steven dragged the same sequence of squares that he used to open his cell. The panel shined white and a door hissed open behind it.

Lars ran inside only to be pushed inside by someone else. He turned around and looked at the large yellow gem behind him.

"Topaz! You made-",Steven was cut short.

"I told you to wait and hide! Is it that hard to follow that basic rule! Jeez!",she sighed. "Okay I need to start the pod"

Topaz went to the front of the pod and started fidgeting with the controls. Lars turned to Steven who was now sitting on the floor clutching his leg.

"You okay man?",Lars asked and kneeled down to Steven.

"I don't know. It hurts but it might go away."

He rolled up the hem of his jeans again and showed Lars the spot on his calf that was covered in yellow colored viens. They glowed against his skin.

"It will be fine. We'll get you to the gems. They will know what to do.",Lars said.

"I could try my spit!",Steven yelled.

"Your what?"

Steven didn't answer and instead spit a glob of fluid onto his hand. He gently slapped it to his calf. He waited about five seconds then sighed in defeat.

"I shouldn't be in here.", Steven looked around. The pod was actually really big inside with six chairs and a control panel."I should go back! I deserve it."

"Dude! really? after all this you are going to think that? You need to get your mind straight. You belong on Earth. You belong with your family that loves you. I'll give you free donuts whenever man. You just... You just need to think about yourself. I was wrong earlier. You think of others too much. You need to think about what's good for you. It would help everybody out a lot and yourself if you would just be happy and stay were you belong. You don't belong here. You belong with me and Sadie, and your dad and your space gem family."

Steven sniffed and looked down.

"You guys are so nice to each other...", Topaz teared up again."That's why I'm leaving. I want to be where I can appreciate myself and not get bossed around...",she sniffed. "The pod is ready. You two need to get buckled. Wer'e going to go out fast."


	10. Chapter 10

Steven tried to turn his head to see how Lars was doing. He managed to do it but now he was stuck with his head turned. Lars' cheeks were flapping around and it made him look really funny.

"Are you okay Lars!",Steven screamed through the noise. The escape pod was moving fast as the speed of light.

"Argm Firnne!",Lars tried to yell.

Steven laughed and started crying. He was going home. He is going to see his family again. He pushed away those feelings for so long... It was the only way he could keep going with his plan. His plan that was supposed to end in work and death for him. It really was better this way. How could Steven possibly be this happy as his insides felt like they were going to fly out. At this moment he didn't care what happened to him anymore. He wanted to see Garnet, Amethyst, Pearl, his dad, and Connie more than he ever has in his life.

After about an hour of light speed travel, the large pod slowed down to a relatively slow speed. Earth was zoomed in the windshield.

Steven then had a thought. "What if they are mad? What if they decided they didn't want to deal with me anymore? They probably hate me by now... It's been weeks"

"Were here..",Topaz announced.

She ushered the ship forward to the coordinates of Beach City. As the ship neared, Lars spoke up. "It's beautiful."

"Sure is...",Steven said sollemly.

"They will be happy to see you. Everyone will. I bet the whole town missed you."

"You think?",Steven croaked.

"I know.",Lars confirmed.

"Thanks Lars. You're a good friend."

"aww, well... It's no big deal man."

The ship lurched as it entered through the clouds. After a slow descent, the ship landed in the sand by the temple. They were home.

Lars sat up in his chair. He undid the yellow buckles and stood up slowly. He wabbled over to Steven. "Do you need me to carry you?"

"Uh, yes please. I don't think I can walk on my leg."

Lars picked Steven up again and grunted as his muscles screamed in protest. He walked over to the door Topaz was standing by.

"Here goes nothing...", she opened the door and bright sunlight filled the ship. Seagulls could be heard along with the soft crashing of waves.

Topaz walked out first and jumped back in and closed the door right away. "Theyre trying to get me!"

"What?",Steven asked. "The gems?"

"Yes. The Pearl just shot a Lazer at me.", She showed her arm that held a black mark on it.

"Let Lars and I go out first then, they probably just don't know why your here."

Topaz stepped aside and Lars slowly walked up to the closed door. Topaz then opened the door to reveal Garnet, Pearl, Amethyst, and Connie all bent over in a fighting stance. Lars flinched and put his head inward as Pearl was about to fire again.

When he looked up again he saw all of them running to him. They all had tears in their eyes.

"Steven!",They all cried. They ran into Lars and tackled him in an embrace. Steven's name was heard almost thirty times before he could understand what they were yelling about.

Lars pushed Steven into Garnets arms and backed up so they could have their moment.

"Steven!", Pearl was crying and smiling. "I thought you'd never come back."

"Don't you ever do that again, I'll kill you myself!",Amethyst cried into his hair.

"Steven, I didn't know what to do! We couldn't find a way to get you! We were so worried. I love you", Garnet wipped her eyes that no longer held a visor.

"I thought you left me! What were you thinking! You could've gotten hurt or worse! You could've died Steven! What was I supposed to do if that happened. Don't you _ever_ do that again!",Connie yelled at him and hugged him at the same time.

Lars spoke up from behind them," Do you guys know where my parents are? I need to talk to them."

"Oh! They evacuated with the rest of the town. We thought your ship was full of more baddies to take more humans or something.",Amethyst said.

"Oh.",Lars said disappointedly

"They will be back shortly though.", Pearl said to him.

"You guys need to tell us everything! What happened out there!",Amethyst asked Lars and Steven.

Garnet tried to put Steven down, figuring he would want to stand on his own. Steven gasped as pressure was put on his bad leg and he passed out again.


	11. :

sorry guys, I don't know if u still wanted me to continue now that the new episodes are out so I'm just going to end it here. If you want to finish the story be my guest. I just lost interest in it because the episodes already released.


End file.
